Nonexistence
For a gallery of examples for Nonexistence, see here. The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. A specialized variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Anti-Omnipotence *Complete Annihilation *Decreation *Erasion *Final Nemesis *Mu/Nothingness *The End *Void/Emptiness *「All Fiction」 *「 」 Capabilities This ability allows the user to annihilate anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, even almighty abilities, with no protection nor exception of any kind. When used superficially, some trace of the target still remains, allowing for a possible restoration via erasure of the erasure, the most powerful restorative abilities, or even lesser ones if the erasure is made superficial enough. This partial reversibility notably allows much more applications than what would be reasonably possible if the results were fully impossible to undo. When used at full power however, targets are completely wiped out on every level, to the point where they never ever existed, and are totally impossible to recreate by any means, no matter how great. They are simply lost, completely and eternally. There are two main categories of targets : concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, effectively annihilating objects and beings. When used on abstract targets however, the effect is more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - with good reason. Nature Of The Power Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence : it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it in the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it completely nonexistent. At an equal level, specialists are understandably better in their own field of expertise than any generalist. This is even truer with Omnipotence. A power focusing all of this infinitely wide potential in a single action of the simplest nature will inevitably gain an overwhelming upper hand on the subject. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the erasure of all opposition, surpassing the original Omnipotence, in terms of fighting potential, as a natural consequence of its equal level and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Yet, despite this fighting superiority, Nonexistence remains a fundamentally subtractive power. As such, it cannot produce any result that can be considered a creation. It may alter, correct, restore, or replace, but never create. Applications Essential : *Concept Disruptor / Logic Manipulation (negation of concept/ideas) *Existential Manifestation (isn't bound by the laws of reality) *Event Negation (negation of events of all things) *Imperceptibility (negation of presence/perception) *Intangibility (negation of contact) *Invulnerability (negation of physical damages) *Nihilism Embodiment (the incarnate of nothingness and void) *Nothingness Manipulation (any target and any scale) *Power Immunity (negation of supernatural effects) *Psionic Shield (negation of mental intrusion) *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Teleportation (negation of distance) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) *Zero-Point Energy Manipulation (lowest if not nothing energy with no space) Offensive : *Collision Inducement (negation of separation) *Destruction (negation of subatomic bonds) *Disintegration (negation of molecular bonds) *Gravitational Singularity Generation (negation of space/physics) *Ultimate Freeze (negation of heat) Defensive / Neutrality : *Apathy (negation of emotions) *Dehydration (negation of water) *Deoxygenation (negation of oxygen) *Energy Drain (negation of force/energy) *Molecular Immobilization (negation of motion) *Sound Nullification (negation of sound waves) *Vacuum (negation of matter in an area) Physical Alterations : *Absorption (negation of assimilative limitations) *Accelerated Probability (negation of calculative limitations) *Adaptive Evolution (negation of evolutive limitations) *Adaptive Replication (negation of adaptive limitations) *Age Acceleration (negation of lifespan) *Death Inducement (negation of life/life-force) *Devolution (negation of evolutive steps) *Extrasensory Perception (negation of perceptive limitations) *Flawless Restoration (negation of all ill effects) *Illness Generation (negation of antibodies) *Induced Sedation (negation of sensations/awareness) *Necrosis Inducement (negation of cellular cores) *Neurocognitive Deficit (negation of cognitive processes) *Omnifarious (negation of form limitations) *Pain Suppression (negation of pain) *Peak Condition (negation of imperfections) *Physical Restoration (negation of damage) *Power Augmentation (negation of powers' limitations) *Power Negation / Power Erasure (negation of abilities) *Resurrection (negation of death/damage) *Rule Bending (negation of physical limitations) *Self-Sustenance (negation of hunger/exhaustion) *Semi-Immortality (negation of aging) *Sensory Deprivation (negation of sensory precesses) *Sleep Inducement (negation of consciousness) *Sensory Restoration (negation of sensory loss) *Youth Inducement (negation of old age) Advanced Applications : *Absolute Immortality (complete negation of wounds/death) *Absolute Immutability (complete negation of changes) *Absolute Restoration (negation of all alterations) *Existential Perfection (negation of all imperfections) *Limited Boundary Manipulation (negation of limitations) *Limited Causality Manipulation (negation of causes/effects) *Limited Mental Manipulation (negation of emotions/memories) *Limited Metaphysics Manipulation (negation of MT phenomena) *Limited Probability Manipulation (negation of probabilities) *Limited Space Manipulation (negation of space/distances) *Limited Time Manipulation (negation of time/events) *Ultimate Invincibility (negation of all weaknesses) Associations *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *Cannot create anything, even indirectly. *Can only erase existences (not negative abstractions). *Targets must be clearly identified (materially or theoretically). *User/power is immune (auto-preemptive erasure of the erasure). *Effect may be reversed by Absolute Restoration (incomplete form). Known Users Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Super Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Crossover Powers